


rebel rebel, i love you so

by questionsthemselves



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, little bit of dom!Kraglin, mostly porn to be honest, ravagers having fun at seedy dance clubs, trans!kraglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsthemselves/pseuds/questionsthemselves
Summary: With each wild pulse, the glittering technicolor bulbs light up the huffer smoke ghosting above the dance floor. Kraglin watches Yondu entwine sinuously with some betentacled purple humanoid, watches him drag the tips of his fingers up their arms, sees them shiver, melt back to pulse their hips together to the music.He lets his head thunk back against the wall.He’s not nearly drunk enough for this.





	rebel rebel, i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at writing porn, yay
> 
> and also, today was an particularly awful day for me as a transgender military member. this was my escape, I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> written through my own experiences as a trans person, and not meant to say anything about trans experiences as a whole.

With each wild pulse, the glittering technicolor bulbs light up the huffer smoke ghosting above the dance floor. Around the room a flush of bodies fills the space with movement, and the pungent smell of cheap liquor soaks the air.

Tucked nearly flush with the smeared-sticky wall of the club behind him, Kraglin worries grumpily at his upper lip with one silver-tipped tooth. 

He watches Yondu entwine sinuously with some betentacled purple humanoid, watches him drag the tips of his fingers up their arms, sees them shiver, melt back to pulse their hips together to the music.

Kraglin lets his head thunk back against the wall. 

He’s not nearly drunk enough for this.

This club isn’t the normal sort of place Ravagers congregate on their occasional planet-side jaunts. Mostly it’s the seedy sort of bars frequented by other spacers, full of cheap booze and stocked with plenty of pleasure bots. 

This time though, Yondu had insisted on bypassing his favorite Contraxian hole-in-the-wall to drag him into a neon-coated dance club a few doors further down. 

And unfortunately for him, his recent promotion to first mate had come along with the unspoken duty of trailing after Yondu whenever he got some damn fool idea into his head. 

“ ’It’s just for a bit, Krags’ “ Kraglin mocks under his breath. “ ‘It’ll be fun Krags.’ ”

Here hadn’t seemed so much a bad idea as one that made him feel thoroughly frustrated. Having to watch Yondu swagger his crudely magnetic self around the bridge was hard enough on his carefully suppressed crush, but watching him dance and flirt here like he was born to it? So much worse.

Kraglin’s just decided it’s high time to hunt down more things highly alcoholic when he feels an arm sling around his shoulder. 

“Kraggles! Why’rn’t ya out enjoying yerself?” Yondu says cheerfully, reaching across with his other arm to poke him in the ribs. 

Kraglin jumps, scowls, and mutters, “I need more liquor.”

“Sure, sure, but what you really need is someone to dance with.” 

Yondu waggles his eyebrows at Kraglin, mellow and loose-limbed with drink. He gives Kraglin a little bump with his hip, cackling when his ears go pink.

“I don’t want to dance,” Kraglin says cantankerously, and crosses his arms.

“Awww, no one here’s caught yer fancy? C’mon, tell me yer type, gals, guys, tentacles, blue…”

Kraglin flushes a blotchy, involuntary red at the last word, and ducks his head.

Yondu of course picks up on this immediately 

“Aw, blue’s yer type? Like little ol’ me?” Yondu cocks his head and grins.

Kraglin’s face feels as hot as an engine. 

Yondu’s eyes hood lazily. 

“Ya know, yer not too bad yerself.”

He turns himself to lounge back against the wall, blithely ignoring the dubiously tacky texture. He stretches slowly, deliberately, letting his shirt ride up to show a slit of blue skin and gold piercings.

Kraglin’s pupils blow and he can feel his pulse throbbing in his ears. 

Watching him with a grin that’s all teeth, Yondu hooks him by the belt buckles and pulls their bodies sharply together. 

Kraglin lets out a shaky exhale as they touch, wanting more than anything to let go, to pin Yondu against the wall, but the pressure keeping his chest flat is making it hard to catch his breath and a uneasy itch is starting under his skin.

When Kraglin doesn’t move, Yondu peers up at him brows raised. 

“ Y’alright there?” he asks, “If yer not down we’ll ferget it, I’m not one ta press.”

“I do, I –“ Kraglin starts, struggling for words, before giving up and squeezing his eyes shut.

With all the variety of peoploids in the galaxy it wasn’t common amongst the space-going ones to have much hangups about what sort of clothes you wore, or what kind of junk you packed underneath it. 

The thing is Kraglin was raised planet-bound, in the sort of place that made sure with shame and fists that you knew what you were born for, made sure people with his arrangement of parts knew their place. When Yondu picked him up off Knowhere and brought him to the stars, he’d tied a band tight around his chest, and he’d refused to look behind. 

He’s not ashamed, he’s _not_ – he’s earned the truce he has with his body with rage and pain and nights screaming into a hollow sky. 

With this though, with someone else looking straight at him with desire, he feels a nameless worry lurch to life in his belly. 

But.

With every pulse, every drag of air he takes, he wants this.

Yondu is still standing, waiting and – 

fuck everyone who’s said he couldn’t have this.

With a shudder, he jerks down to kiss Yondu clumsily, bruisingly, pouring every bit of his ache and his need into it. 

“Yeah – that’s it – Krags…”

Yondu grabs the back of Kraglin’s neck with one hand, the other sliding around his lower back to pull them tighter together. 

Yondu is making these low little hums each time their mouths part, relaxing more into the wall as Kraglin uses his hips to pin him there.

Head spinning and hands trembling, Kraglin feel a fierce swell of determination. IfYondu wants him like this he’s gonna make sure it’s damn good for him, wants to make him make more of those little involuntary noise, make him melt against him. 

As Kraglin’s groping gets more bold, Yondu gasps out, “C’mon, theres a covered cut-out - t’the side there,’s more private.”

They stumble over, barely separating. As soon as drape falls closed behind them, Kraglin has Yondu pinned again, reaching down to fumble with the buckles and clasps of his pants, pushing them down his hips. 

“C’mon _touch_ me,” Yondu slurs, twisting beneath him.

Kraglin braces on hand on the wall, and reaches behind Yondu to slowly drag a rough finger over his hole. “Here?”

“Nnn yes, _please_ , Krags.”

Yondu fumbles to pull lube out of his tight pocket and shove it towards him. Kraglin lets out a breath likes he’s been punched.

“You came here looking for this, didn’t you,” he ekes out roughly, clicking the cap open to squirting it messily over his fingers. “Wanted someone to take you.”

Yondu is making these breathy little gasps, is juddering his hips against Kraglin’s stomach and Kraglin want nothing more than to do something that’ll make him loose the last threads of control he has left.

He slithers to his knees 

Yondu stares down at him wide eyed.

Looking up Kraglin mouths at him, running his tongue over the delicate blue ridges. Then making sure Yondu is watching, he swallows him down as he reaches to push a lube-slicked finger into him from behind. 

With that Yondu’s head lolls back against the wall, hands convulsively opening and closing as he pushes himself up a little on his toes. His gasps are interspersed with these dazed little clicks and grunts that are hot as hell and Kraglin feels drunk on this, watching Yondu dissolve beneath him. 

He pulls off to rub his face against the base before dragging his lips back up the side to take him in again. He adds a second finger, fucking them in harder, pressing forward and up, and Yondu’s hips are making involuntary little thrusts into Kraglin’s mouth as he shudders out ”Krags - gonna – gonna…” before he’s gone, back arching and muscles clenching as he shakes apart.

He collapse dazedly to his knees, leaning into Kraglin as he catches his breath, before reaching a shaky hand down to thumb at Kraglin’s mound.

“Y’didn’t…what d’ya,” Yondu says, nuzzling clumsily at his mouth.

“Here – like–” Kraglin wraps his hand around Yondu’s to push his middle fingers inside. He breathes out, adjusts to the stretch, starts to roll his hips.

“Yeah, that, don’t move,” he grunts, fucking up against the base of Yondu’s hand and clenching around the fingers inside him. 

When Yondu whines and begins to slump forward Kraglin grabs his free hand and laces their fingers together before pinning it against the wall, holding him in place. Yondu makes a little punched sound that makes Kraglin feel drugged, heady that Yondu’s giving this to him, trusting him like this.

He rubs harder, now desperate to find release, hears the little noises he’s making getting higher, but he doesn’t care anymore.

He bites his lip hard he finally tenses, rutting hard one last time into Yondu’s hand and holding it there, wracking with shudder after shudder as he falls apart.

Burying his face against Yondu's neck, he lets the tension drain out. Here, like this, he feels safe and Kraglin tries to memorize the scent of leather and sour sweat, the feel of Yondu's chest rising and falling. He doesn’t ever want to move.

It’s only a few minutes though, before Yondu gently detaches and bounces back to his feet, going from mellow to animated in about five seconds flat.  He pulls Kraglin up and has them wiped off and zipped back up, before Kraglin’s managed to do much more than bring his wobbly limbs back under control. 

“Drinks?” Yondu says cheerfully, blinking as he pulls the curtain open. “I need t’energy fer my moves ta be top notch.”

Kraglin squints at him skeptically, can’t imagine dancing right now, after this, but when Yondu grins back at him he follows, out into the noise and light.


End file.
